Empire of Maine
The Empire of Maine is a wonderful place to live free. It has a marvelous economy and has yet to fight in any wars. It's people work to produce aluminum and marble for trade. The Empire is a dedicated Christian Nation. The Shogun of the Empire of Maine is Xander the Great. It was a member of the Christian Coalition of Countries and the blue zebra trade guild. History After the nation's birth on December 26, 2009, Xander the Great decided to join the Democratic Armed Alliance of Nations and has been trying to build up and go from third world nation to world super-power. After the departure of the Minister of Foreign Affairs from the DAAN, Shogun Xander The Great was elected as the new Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Democratic Armed Alliance of Nations. He then finished off a PIT treaty with TIA which his predecessor had started. After two terms as MoFA of the DAAN (including a PIAT with the Silver Fire Alliance and an ODP with the Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism) Xander the Great decided to not try for the office for a third term. On Novermber 30, 2010 the DAAN decided unanimously to merge with the Christian Coalition of Countries. On March 3, 2011 the Shogun of the Empire of Maine became Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Christian Coalition of Countries. On July 9th, 2014, the Imperial Shogun ordered a new flag be made. This flag will fly along side the traditional flag, but in times of war will be the only flag flown. The flag can be seen here: http://lil-fox.net/~alex/cybernations/imperialflagofmaine.jpg Wars The Glass War On January 13, 2010 the Empire of Maine declaired war on the glass dynasty. It's purposes are to further it's empire. A letter was sent to the glass dynasty requesting 25 tech in exchange for the immediate withdrawal of the Imperial Strike Force from the land of the glass dynasty. The letter never received a reply and the war continued for two more days when the glass dynasty was no more. PB-NpO War On January 24, 2011 the Empire of Maine entered into this war as a result of a defense treaty with the NpO. The Emperor Xander the Great declared war on two nations belonging to the alliance FOK (Sakura and United Mindstates), these two wars lasted until February 1, 2011. After a few days of conflict (on January 27, 2011) another nation from FOK declared war on the Empire of Maine, this nation is Wimbonia. On January 30, 2011 the FOK nation of Morpheus Paradise attacked the Empire of Maine. The Empire of Maine out lasted it's opponents and went never went into anarchy during this war. The Emperor declared the war with FOK over on February 5, 2011 and peace was declared between the Christian Coalition of Countries and FOK (and it's allies) on February 9, 2011. Military Divisions *Imperial Strike Force: The attack force of the empire of Maine. Thus far this force has been in 2 battles and has won both without suffering any casualties. The Imperial Strike Force answers directly to the Shogun. *Imperial Guard: These are the soldiers whom are responsible for the defense of the homeland. **Imperial Defense Force: Created on January 24, 2011 in order to better defend the Empire against the upcoming war with the alliance of FOK. This force is a tactical unit in which was created to push back any attackers from the borders of Maine. *Imperial Air Force **C.F.I.B. (Center For Intense Bombing): This is the unit which is in charge of all missiles and bomb strikes. **Imperial Air One: This unit was formed after a series of major victories on February 2, 2011 and defending the homeland against several air attacks successfully. Each officer in this division was given the medal of honor for their service by the Emperor. Alliance *December 26, 2009 - November 30, 2010: Democratic Armed Alliance of Nations *November 30, 2010 – March 13, 2013: Christian Coalition of Countries (after the DAAN merged with the CCC) * March 13, 2013 - Present: Pirates of the Parrot Order Trade Guild January 7, 2010 - sometime later in 2010 blue zebra trade guild Dirigo Empire of Maine moto: DIRIGO - means "I Lead" Slogan Category:Nations